


The Visit

by littlemissstark315



Series: We’re not friends; we’re family [14]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Smut, Tucker is a good husband, Washs father is an asshole, everyone stands up for wash, trigger wanring for child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: Wash was hoping to leave his past before the army in the past. Pretending it doesn’t exist but when his father, who is a high ranking officer in the UNSC, decides to visit his base, it brings everything up that he never told anyone.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Wash walked into Kimballs office, taking his helmet off. “You wanted to see me?”

 

She turned, her own helmet off as well. “Yes. I just got word that the Lieutenant General of the UNSC will be visiting our base. I’m also aware that he is your father.” 

 

Wash looked terrified, trying to keep his composure, but it was so hard, the toxic mixture of emotions starting from hearing that his father would be visiting. “You’re certain?” “Yes. I understand this isn’t easy for you.” He frowned, feeling anxiety vibrating through him. “You know?”

 

“Yes. When project freelancer fell and you two joined we got your files from them. We have files on everyone. Psyche files as well.Wash, I hope you know I will do my best to keep him away from you but I can’t say no if he requests to see you. He outranks me by quite a bit.” “I understand. Thank you for the warning.” He put his helmet on, not wanting anyone outside this room to see his face.

 

He was never great at hiding his emotions, Carolina and South always said he wore his heart on his sleeve; thank god for the armor and helmet to hide how terrified he feels.

 

He had to calm himself, he had to hide,for a little bit.

 

Tucker walked into the mess hall, seeing Grif and Simmons, Carolina standing, never one for sitting. But he didn’t see Wash. He frowned as he took his helmet off. “Where’s Wash? He’s normally the first one here.” Grif raised his hand. “Uh that title is mine, thank you.”

 

Tucker rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, you know how on time he is, where is he?” Carolina frowned. “I don’t know. I didn’t see him in the last training session either, it’s not normal for him to let me do all the work like that or miss a session.”

 

Tucker got his phone out, hoping Wash didn’t think to turn off his phone, using the GPS app to find him. “He’s still on base. He’s hiding. I’ll go find him.”

 

Simmons raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you just call him?” Tucker turned. “Because he’ll either ignore it or claim he’s fine. Nothing will get done. I’ll be back.”

 

Tucker went searching and found him hiding a long way from the base and where the sniper training normally is.

 

He heard the BOOM and CRACK of the sniper rifle, seeing the black and yellow armor not far ahead, kneeling, rifle on top of the table, shoting the rifle, cocking it and shooting again.

 

Something was really bothering him.

 

Tucker took his helmet off as he got closer. “That a rifle in your pocket or you just happy to see me?” Wash turned quickly, knife on hand before he let out a breath, face still unseen by his helmet. “You know better than to sneak up on me.”

 

“And you know better then to run away and hide from your problems.”

 

“How do you know I have a problem?” Tucker walked closer. “Well for starters your hiding from everyone all the way out here. And you only ever practice shooting alone when something is up. Also I’m your husband. Have been for like..ten years? I’m pretty sure I know you.”

 

Wash was quiet, looking away. Tucker walked closer, enough that he was able to take his helmet off, letting it fall to the ground.

 

What he saw made his heart break. Washs eyes were red, like he had been crying and they looked terrified. Tucker’s voice got softer. “What’s going on?”

 

Wash looked away, down at the ground. “It’s my father. He’s coming to visit our base.” “I’m assuming he’s not nice.” “No. At least not to me. I’m sorry, I’ve barely told you about my family.” “Dude, it’s cool. If you haven’t noticed, none of us here have had great childhoods.”

 

Wash let out a breath. “He was strict and ruthless. He didn’t let me have a childhood, kept training me to be in the army, made me into a child solider. I was only eight when he taught me how to use a knife.”

 

Washs eyes filled with tears. “He caught a dog. I thought it was a pet at first but he wanted me to kill it with the knife skills he taught me. I refused and he just kept screaming at me..” Tucker could see his husbands hands shaking, even with the armor. He reached out, holding his hands, giving him emotional support, wanting him to continue. He has a feeling he’s barely told anyone.

 

Washs voice became thick. “After he stopped screaming, telling me how worthless I am. How he always wished he never had me. He handcuffed me to the pole that was there in the room. Forced me watch him do what I refused to do.”

 

Tucker frowned. He wasn’t sure how to respond to this. His own past wasn’t perfect but nothing near this level of fucked up.

 

He started with what he knew best. “Hey..he was an asshole and he never changed you into him. You are not worthless. You not anything he says you are. You are damn good at your job but you have so much fucking heart. You were never meant to be that ruthless asshole.”

 

Wash looked away. “But I was. Once. A long time ago.” Tucker forced him to look in his eyes. “To buy yourself freedom. You only did what you did because you had to survive. You are not the asshole he wants you to be. And you won’t. You are Wash and you are my husband. Makenzie and Haileys father and we all love you.”Wash smiled weakly, tears falling down as Tucker brought his gloved hands to his face, wiping them away before kissing him, softly, if just a bit awkward with the armor.

 

When he pulled away he held his hands. “We’ll get through this. I promise.”

 

Tucker managed to get Wash to come back to base, walking back hand in hand. “So? When is he visiting? Just so I know when to avoid.”

“Tomorrow. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I have work tomorrow and..I don’t even know if he’d recognize me or if he’ll even know I’m at this base.” “We can only hope he pretends you don’t exist.”

 

When they got back to base, Carolina jogged over, out of her armor since work was over early to prepare for the visit tomorrow. “Wash, you doing ok?” She asked worriedly.

 

Wash nodded. “Yeah. I do have a few things I need to tell you before the visit tomorrow.” “Sure.” “In private. “ She looked serious. “Of course. I’m sure Kimball won’t mind if we use her office to talk.”

 

Wash turned to Tucker. “Are you alright to pick up the girls? I don’t know how long I’ll be.” Tucker gave his hand a squeeze. “You do what you have to. I’m just gonna go get this off and get the girls. Text me, I can have dinner ready for you.” Carolina raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. Wash nodded. “I will.”

 

He and Carolina walked away and down the hall to kimballs office which was vacant, Carolina having the only second key to it.

 

Once the door closed, wash took off his helmet and leaned against the table. Carolina frowned, arms crossed. “So what’s going on? Tucker offered to cook for you.” “So?”

 

She gave a weak smile. “He can’t cook. He managed to burn pasta. So something is definitely up.”

 

Wash sighed. “The visit tomorrow. From the Lieutenant General. He’s my father.” Carolina frowned. “Not a good relationship I take it?” “No. Far from it.”

 

He explained everything to her, much less tearsthan when he told Tucker. Maybe taking about this would have helped him sooner.

 

She looked ready to murder someone by the time his story was done, pacing back and fourth, reminding Wash of an angry cat looking for a fight.

Carolina was nearly growling, wanting to kill his father for the shit he’s done but can’t because he’s a high ranking officer and even punching him would mean prison time. Wash spoke up. “Carolina, please tell me what your thinking. You’ve been quiet for five minutes.”

 

Carolina stopped her pacing and looked at Wash who’s hands we’re shaking and looked about ready to have a panic attack. Carolina looked at Wash. “Sorry, I didn’t realize I was being so quiet. I just...I can’t react to this like I want to. I want to kill him for what he did to you but I can’t. I can’t even talk back to him.”

 

Wash smiled weakly. “It’s ok. I understand, not much can be done.” Carolina walked closer. “I’ll do what I can to keep him away from you. Sure you don’t want to stay home tomorrow?” “No. I still have a job to do and people will get suspicious if I randomly don’t come to work.especially when such a high ranking officer is visiting.” Carolina let out a breath but smiled. “Same old Wash.”


	2. Chapter 2

Vanessa, Carolina and most of the base was lined up, awaiting the Lieutenant Generals visit which would be any second.

 

Wash was shaking, hoping he didn’t have to talk to his father or even shake hands with him.Tucker was next to him, everyone in full armor, aside from Kimball who had hers off as a show of respect.

 

The Jeep rolled in, his father in the classic green armor with a few orniments of valor added and stripes too.

 

The driver parked the Jeep and got out, opening the door for him before saluting. “Aten Hut!” He shouted , getting everyone to salute.

 

Wash followed and hoped his shaking wasn’t visible like this. He knows his father is always keen on pointing out the weaker, more scared troops.

 

He stepped out, taking his helmet off and Wash felt nauseous. Everything coming back as he saw that face that’s haunted his nightmares more times than he’d like to admit.

 

His father was tall, wide and had graying blonde hair cut in a military cut with piercing blue eyes and the smallest amount of stubble with an intimidating glare that never left his face.

 

The driver announced him. “All salute for Lieutenant General Augustus Colt.”

 

Tucker whispered to Wash. “Augustus? Are you German?” Wash shushed him. “Is that really important right now?” Tucker shrugged in his salute. “What? I’m just curious. Wasn’t expecting that.”

 

The Lieutenant General turned to Tucker and Wash thought he may pass out from the amount of anxiety going through him.

 

“You son, what’s your name?” Tucker cleared his throat, standing a bit straighter. “Lavernius Tucker sir.” “Tucker..I heard your comment about my name. Care to share with the class?” Tucker let out a breath, having to come up with a lie on the spot. “Uhh just..it’s a very different name. Sir. Not bad different, just wasn’t expecting it.”

 

The Lieutenant nodded. “I see. Then I guess you won’t be expecting to do 100 push-ups. Now.” Tucker wasted no time and started his push ups as Wash felt he was trapped with a dangerous animal.

 

Kimball walked toward him, saluting and ignoring what he’s had Tucker do. “Sir. It’s an honor to have you visit.”

The Lieutenant General looked her up and down, an odd look on his face. “An army base run by a woman. What are the odds.”

 

Carolina kept her mouth shut but she could hear Church ranting in her head. 

 

Kimball just gave a smile, ignoring the comment. “Yes and as you can see it runs pretty efficiently. Would you like a tour?”

 

“Yes please.” He looked at the troops. “At ease.” All stopped saluting as he went to Kimball who started to take him away for a tour of the base.

 

Once he was out of sight Carolina touched Tucker’s shoulder as he was still doing push-ups. “Hey, he’s out. You can stop.”

 

Tucker groaned. “Nope. Only 37 left.”Carolina had to smile at that. “Alright.” She went to Wash as everyone went about their normal duties. “You ok?”

 

Wash shook his head, feeling nauseous and exhausted. “Not really.I don’t think I’ve ever been this terrified.And I can’t even do anything about it.” “You can go home.”

“And if he notices I’m missing?” “We can tell him you fell ill and are resting at home.”

 

Wash shook his head with a sad laugh. “Nope. He didn’t accept that when I was a child, he won’t accept it now. I can’t tell you how many times he drilled me even while I was fighting a cold or pneumonia. Unless you’re literally dying, he doesn’t accept sick days.” Carolina nearly growled. “God he’s an asshole.”

 

Tucker was huffing and puffing as he finished his pushups. “98...99...100.” He said as he stood up, catching his breath. Carolina looked at him.

 

He shrugged. “What?” “Can you help your husband through this hard time?”

 

“I can give him a hard time, bow chicka bow wow.” Carolina growled as she grabbed him. “What the hell is your issue?” 

“Look. I’m going to trust Wash on what he says and if he says playing sick won’t work then the best thing to do is try and make this day go as smooth as possible and attempt to keep him from his father. So to deal with it, I’m trying to make him laugh. Got a better plan?”

 

Carolina let go of him roughly. “You’re on thin ice Tucker. Do not fuck this day up.” She said as she left.

 

Tucker took his helmet off as he walked toward Wash. “Seriously, How you feeling?” “Like I might throw up if I see him again.” Tucker walked closer. “Let’s get you some tea then, it can settle your stomach.”

 

Wash shook his head. “No. If he sees a soldier relaxing like that they’ll be hell to pay. I’m going to do my duties to the best of of my abilities.” Tucker frowned. “Alright. If you need me, just call.” Wash nodded as he walked off.

 

Kimball led the Lieutenant General into Sarges training which was how to properly maintain a firearm, including taking it apart and putting it together.

 

He was shouting as he paced. “Com’on men! You can go faster than that! My grand pappy would have had this done ten seconds flat.”

 

Kimball cleared her throat. “Sarge?” Sarge looked over, seeing Kimball and the Lieutenant General, walking over with a salute.”Hello sir!” Kimball smiled. “Sarge, this is Lieutenant General Colt.”

 

Sarge gave a chuckle. “Ah. Like the gun. Very nice.” Kimball went to correct him that it was likely wasn’t on purpose but the Lieutenant chuckled. “Exactly. Had it legally changed soon as I passed basic.”“We just might be two sides of the same coin! Changed mine to Sarge.”

 

The Lieutenant gave him a look. “You’re Captain Sarge?” “Yesery!” The Lieutenant laughed. “I like you! Too bad my poor excuse of a son didn’t have the same mind set as you. Would have turned out a lot different.” 

“You have a son?”

 

The Lieutenant General sighed. “More like did.” “Oh. I’m..sorry for your loss.” “Oh no, he’s not dead. He’s very nearly disowned. Last I heard he was on a ship in space for some kind secret project. Surprised he made it that far.” Sarges head was putting two and two together. “Ahh project freelancer?” “Yes! That one. His name was David. Fucking waste of space he was.”

 

Sarge cleared his throat. “Ahh well we have a David here but I’m sure it’s a different one. In project freelancer too. But he’s agood soldier, one I hope the troops look up to.” The Lieutenant just made a noise, turning to Kimball. “Shall we leave?” Kimball gave a fake smile. “Of course. This way.”


	3. Chapter 3

Simmons tried to keep his own anxiety under control while Kimball gave the Lieutenant General a tour, knowing eventually, that they would end up at the IT section. And Simmons is happy to know that not only is the Lieutenant General Washs father, his father was an abusive asshole who hated weakness, especially in his troops.

 

God knows what he’ll think or say when he comes Simmons way.

 

Jensen jogged over to Simmons, brown, curls barely held back by her ponytail. “Captain! They’re on their way.” Simmons was shaking. “Ok. Just..go about the regular duties. I’ll talk to him.”She nodded just as the doors opens and Kimballs voice filled the room.

 

“This is our IT department-“

“Why are they out of uniform?” The Lieutenant General asked curtly. Kimball looked at him and at her troops. “You mean without armor?” “Yes.”

 

Kimball cleared her throat, feeling nervous. “Well as they are far away from the front lines or combat there’s no need for it, Especially since it’s expensive to maintain. Plus it keeps morale up.” He just gave a grunt. “They should still wear it. Enemies are around every corner and what are they going to see? A bunch of nerds and their computers.”

 

Kimball frowned, wanting to defend her base but not wanting to insult or offend. “Well the IT department is very critical. The maintain all the files, paper work, anything that needs to be added or taken out of the system, they take care of it.”“In my day they called that a secretary. Who’s in charge here?”

 

Simmons raised a shaking hand. “Uhh me sir.” This guy reminded him of Sarge...but if Sarge were a complete asshole.

 

The Lieutenant General walked over to him, looking him up and down. “A bit thin for the army boy?” Godamn Simmons thought he was talking with his own father, bringing up bad memories he had to bury. “Thin but strong. Sir. I am skilled with many firearms, sir.”

 

The Lieutenant General Just gave him a nod. “At least he has a strong personality. Unlike a certain son of mine. He’s probably dead now or cowering in his own piss, pathetic waste of space.”

 

Simmons wanted to speak up, defend Wash but that would also give it away that he’s here. He was stuck listening to this guy bad talk a close friend. He’s not sure he’s ever felt so angry.

 

They eventually left and he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, Jenson coming over with a water bottle. “Here sir. That guys a real asshole isn’t he.”

 

Simmons drank nearly the entire bottle before speak. “I couldn’t even defend Wash or else give it away that he’s here.” Jensen smiled sweetly. “Maybe we can throw a party or something for him after this?” Simmons sighed. “Maybe. Let’s just focus on work for now.”

 

Kimball showed the Lieutenant General to the hand-to-hand weapons training to show Tucker who was teaching sword basics.

 

He saw the two come in. “Take five men.” Everyone nodded and drank some water or got a snack as Tucker walked over, taking his helmet off.

 

The Lieutenant General raised his eyebrows. “You have a black man?” Kimball almost glared. He was crossing every box off of what it is to be an asshole.

 

But Tucker took in stride, even making it a joke with a grin. “Yep! I’m the token black man of the army. Captain Tucker.” He stuck out his hand and the Lieutenant General gave him a look.

 

Tucker took his hand away. “Oh sorry.” He saluted. “Sir. It’s an honor.”

 

The Lieutenant General Just gave a nod. “Is there a reason your armor color is so...bright? It’s bound to give away your position.” “I have plenty of positions to give away, bow chicka bow wow.” Kimball nearly hissed at him. “Tucker!”

 

The Lieutenant General Just glared. “Are you always this immature? In an army no less.” Tucker sighed. “No. I’m actually one of the best they have, sir.”“Oh really? I’d like to see this. Give me an example. Right now, or do you need another 100 push-ups?” Tucker gave a determined look. “No problem.I’ll call the best sparing partner I know.”

 

He fished his phone out of its pocket and sent Carolina a text.

 

Within moment s Carolina was jogging inside. “You called?” Tucker gave her a smirk. “Yes. The Lieutenant General here wants to see how good I am at fighting.” Care to help with that?”

 

“Hell Yeah. Let’s go.”As the two went to the sparing circle in the middle of the room, the Lieutenant General huffed. “Another woman. If I wanted to see the ballet I’d have gone there.” Kimball kept her mouth shut. “Just watch. She’s our best fighter, with or without a weapon.”

 

Tucker and Carolina fought hard, as if they were on the battle field. By the time they were done the Lieutenant General gave an impressed nod. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Much better then my weakling of a son”.

 

Tucker stilled at that, Carolina nearly punching him when she noticed he came to a dead stop, overhearing the comment too. She whispered to Tucker. “Do not say anything about it or Wash Understand?” Tucker glared over, hating she was right. “Yes.”

 

The Lieutenant General continued. “He could barely punch my fist let alone someone’s face. I can’t tell you how many times I wished he was never born.”

 

Carolina had a hand on Tucker’s shoulder, seeing his fists were curled tightly, even with the armor.

 

Kimball kept her cool. “Yes. You’ve talked about him quite a lot. I’m sure he wasn’t as bad you think, many are underestimated.”

“Oh not this one. Been a failure since the day he was born, even his walking and speech were delayed until he was four.” “With all due respect sir that could have easily been a birth defect or head injury or other factors that weren’t his fault.”

 

“Of course not. He was a weakling at birth and even more pathetic now.”Kimball saw the effect the Lieutenant General and his words were having on Tucker and decided to change things. “How about the next part of the tour? It’s basic.”

 

The Lieutenant General said nothing as he turned out of the room.

 

Tucker looked at Carolina. “Basic training? That’s Washs section.” Carolina frowned. “We can’t follow them, if we do then they’ll know something is up.” Tucker shook his head. “No. I have to go. If that walking piece of garbage ends up talking to Wash..fuck. I have to go.” Tucker said as he ran out the door.

 

Wash was proud to say he’s handled today pretty good, so far. He knows the Lieutenant General was going to visit his section and he pushed it to the the back of his mind as he had the troops run laps, shoot, run through obstacles until the door opened and he heard Kimballs voice.

 

“This is where it all begins, in basic training. Being trained by our ex-freelancer, Agent Washington.”

 

Wash turned but didn’t say anything, scared his father may recognize his voice. He gave a salute and hoped that would be enough. He was shaking and anxiety ran through him like angry river.

 

The Lieutenant General looked at him, walking over. “Why don’t you speak?” Wash bit the bullet and spoke, voice shaking a bit.“Apologies sir. Won’t happen again sir.” He saw Tucker enter the room at the corner of his eye.

 

“See that it doesn’t. And what’s with the yellow stripes? Is your entire army trying to get themselves killed by alerting everyone via colors?” Washs eyes watered in his helmet, he feltnauseous and wasn’t sure it would go away. “No sir.” He couldn’t think.

 

His entire childhood coming back, the dog he refused to kill, the lashings. “And you don’t even have an explanation for it? This is where your Troops start son, they can’t be prancing around like fags at a parade.”

 

Wash was quiet.The comment hitting him in the gut, a foolish part, childlike part of himself hoped to get one kind of approval from his father but his nausea became worse.

 

His father glared down, walking closer, towering over him. “Well? Speak boy or are you too weak to even talk?”

 

That did it.Wash was taking his helmet off quicker than he thought possible, throwing it to the side as he fell to his knees, throwing up what he had managed to eat this morning.

 

Tucker ran over, a few troops crowding around in worry.

 

Wash nearly cried as he coughed and gaged, feeling Tucker’s hands combing through his hair. It helped,slightly.

 

One of the men walked over with a bottle of water for their CO. “Here.” Tucker took it gently. “Thanks man.”

 

The Lieutenant General scoffed. “Kimball, I think I’ve seen enough. I have a right mind to have that man replaced for a better man who can actually train your troops.”

 

Tucker glared over, raising his voice. “How can you be such an asshole? He’s sick. Not an invalid.” The Lieutenant General turned, glaring when Wash turned around, stopping when he saw his face.

 

“You? Son?” He said in surprise but none of it sounded happy. Kimball was in shock. She had hoped this would go a bit smoother. She could only watch, this was quickly becoming a family affair.

 

Washs eyes were watery, red and he looked pale. He could barely speak. Tucker helped him stand.

 

The Lieutenant General glared, nearly growling as he walked closer to Wash. “I should have known. Who else could fail this army so well but you. You never fail to disappoint me David.”

Wash felt like a child again, lip trembling, even with Tucker support him him. “Dad..I’m sorry..” he said, voice thick.

 

Tucker shook his head, glaring at Washs father. “No. this bastard doesn’t deserve your apologies.” He turned to Wash. “Can you get to Dr. Grey on your own?” Wash was still in between the now and then, flashbacks coming back in flashes. “I..I don’t know.”

 

Tucker signaled one of the men over. “Yes sir?” “Get him to Dr.Grey, please. He’s having a severe anxiety episode, I’ll be there soon.” He nodded as he brought his arm around Wash and gently escorted him out.

 

 

Tucker took his chance and got in the Lieutenants face. “Are you happy with yourself? Making your only child that fucking broken?” The Lieutenant growled. “He was broken when he was born.” 

 

“No! He wasn’t! You didn’t want to work with him or help him! You didn’t even let him have a childhood! Your forced him to kill a dog when he was eight! You’re a fucking monster and I hope someday karma comes back to you and when your on your last breath I hope you feel guilty for abusing him because he is the best thing to happen to me and this army. He’s a good solider, a proper one. He keeps us all in line and then some. But he also knows we’re human too. He’s been through too much shit, he doesn’t deserve any of it. But you? Fuck, I hope they have a special place in Hell for you.” Tucker was panting by the time he was done.

 

He Lieutenant General Just glared, a storm in his eyes. “Are you done?” Tucker shook his head. “No.” He knew he’d probably be in jail for this but fuck this asshole. He pulled his fist back and punished him, hard as he could in the face, making his fist scream in pain. But to see the Lieutenant in pain and holding his face, it made it all worth it.

 

Kimball had no choice now, calling the MPs to cuff Tucker.

 

As they cuffed him he yelled to the Lieutenant General who was being looked over. “Also I’m fucking married to your son! We have sweet gay sex every night! Fuck You!” Kimball was keeping herself from smiling or laughing, everything that Tucker said and did to the Lieutenant General was well deserved and she hated how happy she was that Tucker punched his smug, racist and sexist face in.But now she has the matter of dealing with this.

Still worth it.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Even in the white exam room of the medbay, just a hospital gown on, Washs flashbacks stayed.

 

One minute he’d be in the hospital room, the next his father would be towering over him, telling him what a failure he is.

 

He ended up throwing up a second time, in the hospital trashcan in the room. He felt miserable as he laid down on the bed and curled up, willing the world to go away, willing his mind to be fixed. Wish he could have been the son his father wanted.

 

Tucker sat in the holding cell, wishing he could be near Wash, hoping he was ok but not be able to know.

 

He saw Carolina visit, coming to the bars. He stood. She sighed. “I can’t say I didn’t expect this. From one of us.” “Surprised it isn’t you, especially with that ballet comment he made.” Carolina gave him a small smile. “I’ve grown. But Kimball might be able to get you out of this and not be in prison for years. There’s plenty of witnesses to the Lieutenant General talking down to his son, who is your husband, which obviously is going to cause you an emotional response. In short, you were provoked.”

 

Tucker snorted. “Damn straight I was. Is Wash ok?” “He’s...ok. Not great. He threw up a second time and he barely would talk to anyone. But he managed to fall asleep. All this anxiety probably exhausted him.”“Will I get to see him?” “Unless he visits you, no. You’re in prison. You won’t even get to see your kids unless Kimball approves it.”

 

Tucker cursed as he pushed away from the bars, sitting back down. “Still worth it. He’s such a fucking asshole.” “It was a well deserved punch.”

 

“If Wash or me isn’t home to pick up the kids, who’s gonna watch them? Or pick them up?” “I’m sure myself or even Grif and Simmons have no problem watching them. Let’s figure this out first. One issue at a time.”

 

The Lieutenant General was pacing in Kimball office, ice pack on his soon to be black eye and cheek.“I’ll see to having this entire operation shut down! What kind of circus are you running?!” He kept ranting and raving and Kimball stayed silent.

 

He eventually left, finding his driver and leaving with the threat of shutting this particular operation down.

 

Once he was gone she sighed in relief but now had bigger issues. She contacted the higher ups, telling them the situation.

 

The man on the other end of the speaker sounded genuinely sympathetic. “I’m so sorry. If we had known the Lieutenant General is Washington’s father we never would have sent him.” “You mean he could have been sent elsewhere?” “Not necessarily but we would have given him a reason to cancel his visit. I’m sorry for the trouble, no one likes him or likes working with him but we have to.”

 

“Good, we weren’t the only ones. One of my men ended up punching him. He kept going on about how awful Wash is and Tucker got defensive, naturally.”

 

“Oh right, he’s married to Captain Tucker. I’ll definitely do what I can to get Tucker out of trouble. Don’t worry about that mam.” Kimball smiled. “Thank you.”

 

Dr. Grey was in Washs hospital room, checking vitals when he gasped awake, hyperventilating and nearly sobbing.

 

Dr.Grey moved quickly to him, knowing right away it was a nightmare. “Wash, it’s ok. Your at base, your at home.” Wash shook his head, staring at her but not seeing her. “No..no...I don’t want to go home. He’ll hurt me.” “No ones going to hurt you.” She tried to touch his shoulder but he cried out, backing away from her as best he could.

 

One of her nurses came in, sedition in hand. “Do you need this?” She shook her head. “No. If we put him under it’ll only postpone what he needs to face. Tell Kimball I need Tucker, now.” The nurse nodded and jogged out the door as Dr. Grey still attempted to calm him.

 

The nurse ran down to the jail were a guard stopped him. “Dr. Grey needs Tucker right now.” The guard frowned. “I’m sorry, were not allowed to let him out unless there’s an evacuation or he’s been cleared.” “Please, this is an emergency, Wash is having a severe flashback that Grey can’t get him out of.”The guard sighed. “I’ll call Kimball.”

 

Tucker was at the bars, concern on his face. “Dude, what’s wrong with Wash?” The nurse went to him as the guard was calling. “Wash woke up from a nightmare and he’s stuck in a flashback, Dr. Grey can’tcalm him so she asked me to get you but it’s difficult with you being in prison and all.” Tucker started pacing.

 

He needs to see Wash, he needed to help him. What hell could he be trapped in?

 

The guard came over a few moments later, unlocking the cell. “Go. You have one hour. After that I’ll come for you.” Tucker nodded, running out of the cell, The nurse following close behind.

 

When he got to the room he felt so bad for everyone, Wash and Dr.Grey. She was honestly trying her best to calm him but he had managed to get on the floor, hiding in a corner and shaking. Tucker could hear how he was nearly sobbing, hyperventilating with the fear from his flashback he’s stuck in.

 

Dr.Grey looked grateful as she saw Tucker, going to him. “I’ve managed to keep him from passing out but I’ve haven’t been successful in calming him.” Tucker nodded. “I got it.”

 

He walked in and kneeled down toward Wash, hoping hearing his voice could be enough to break him out. “Hey, Wash,It’s ok.It’s me. No one is going to hurt you.”

 

Wash spoke, sounding as terrified as he look. “He’s gonna come back. He’s gonna hurt me, I failed him.” “You didn’t fail anyone. He’s the one that failed you.”

 

Wash was quiet at that, as if it never occurred to him. Tucker took his chance and got closer. He kept talking as he moved. “You don’t deserve the hurt he gave you. You were never a failure. He was wrong about everything.”

 

Wash was listening but wasn’t looking at Tucker, still staring at the floor.

 

Tucker managed to touch his hand, wash jumping, staring at him as if a Tucker was something brand new and terrifying.

 

It was definitely progress as Tucker managed to engulf him in his arms and held him tightly, even as Wash cried out as he was held, Tucker still held him, giving him reassurance and comfort.

 

It felt like hours but finally Wash broke out of the flashback, calling out quietly. “Tucker? What’s going on? Where am I?” Tucker smiled, kissing his head. “You’re in the hospital babe. You remember anything?”

 

Wash swallowed, anxiety still fresh. “I remember my father. Screaming at me. And throwing up. I remember that too. But everything is kinda...fuzzy. I think I went in and out of the flashback and here.”Wash looked around. “I’m..on the floor?” Tucker gave a soft chuckle, gently helping him up. “Yep. And now the good doctor probably wants to look you over. You haven’t had an episode this bad since...well..you know.” “Felix?” Wash said, raising an eyebrow.

 

Tucker nodded. “Yeah. I didn’t want to say it, in case you were still shaky.” Washs gave him a weak smile, looking exhausted.

 

Dr. Grey walked over. “Feeling better?” Wash let out a breath. “Now I am. I’m sorry, about all of this. I didn’t think seeing him would cause an episode this severe.”

 

Tucker helped him sit on the hospital bed as Dr. Grey gave a smile. “It’s quite alright. PTSD can be quite a roller coaster. I just want to check your vitals and if you’re feeling up to it, some food. I was told from a reliable source that you haven’t eaten since last night, and even then it was barely anything.”

 

Wash frowned. “I was worried about today. I didn’t have an appetite.” Dr. Grey nodded. “Then we will have to get you something good to eat. Now breathe deeply when I say so.” She as she put the stethoscope to his chest, listening closely.

 

When she was done she smiled. “Have you ever considered a service dog?” Wash raised an eyebrow. “What? Why?” “Well for starters I’m sure your little girls would love having a dog and second a service dog can help you out of an episode if Tucker isn’t around and even protect you.” Wash looked at Tucker and then at Grey. “But I have Tucker. He’s never failed to help.” Dr. Grey sighed. “That’s not what I’m saying. I mean if for some reason Tucker isn’t there to help, if he’s kept late at work, injured or like now, In prison.”

 

Washs eyes got big as he looked at Tucker. “You were in prison?! What the hell happened while I was gone?” 

 

Tucker gave a guilty look. “Well when you were taken to medbay I kinda punched your father...” “Tucker..” wash said in That voice. Tucker huffed. “I’m sorry but he was being shitty to you. You didn’t deserve that and I wasn’t going to let him. I gave him an earful and punched him hard as I could. I only have a half hour before I have to go back to the cells. They let me out to help you”.

 

Wash frowned. “What about the girls? Are you going to be held long? Court marshaled?” Wash felt another anxiety attack on the way and Tucker saw it right away, holding his arms. “Hey! Hey, whoa,calm down the crazy train, everything will be fine. Kimball is already looking for a way to release me with no consequences since it was obvious it was deserved and technically provoked.” Wash let out a breath. “What about tonight? Can I at least go home tonight?”

 

Dr. Grey gave a smile. “As soon as I see you eat an actual meal, yes. But please, consider a service dog. Because if something like this happens again you’ll need help.” Wash nodded. “I’ll think about it, thank you.” Wash turned to Tucker. “Would Grif and Simmons be willing to watch the girls?” Tucker frowned. “Not Feeling well?” “No..I...it sounds awful but I just want some space to myself when I get home. A quiet dinner or funny movie, just the two of us? That is, if they let you out tonight.”

 

Tucker gave a soft smile. “Not awful at all. You need to do what’s best for you. I’ll let them know what’s going on, I’m sure they won’t have a problem with it. Hopefully I’m let out of jail by then.” Wash sighed. “What has my life come to? Married to a criminal.” He said with a playful smirk. Tucker chuckled, wrapping an arm around him. “My next crime, I’m gonna steal your heart.” Wash rolled his eyes. “Seriously? That’s your line?”

 

De. Grey smiled as she walked away, Wash seemed to be doing just fine. Now off to find him a good meal.


	5. Chapter 5

Unfortunately, the higher ups didn’t like Tucker getting away with no punishment for striking a high ranking officer but decided to go easy and decided he should be in prison for one week.

 

Tucker groaned when Kimball told him in her visit to the holding cell.“A week? What am I supposed to do here for a week?” “Nothing. I can bring some books down but you’re in prison Tucker. It may be a week but the same rules apply.” 

He sighed. “Does Wash know?” “Yes. I have Carolina informing him right now-“

 

She stopped as Wash was suddenly, and loudly as the door slammed open, next to her,eyes wide with anxiety. “You’re going to be here for a week?! What about the girls?! And work?!” Before Tucker or Kimball could attempt to calm him, Carolina came jogging in. “So....he knows.”

 

Wash glared at Kimball. “Why is here here for an entire week? He didn’t do anything wrong! He was defending me!” Kimball sighed. “Wash, I really feel for you and your situation but Tucker struck a high ranking officer. Your father or not, it still needs consequences. You’re lucky he isn’t being court marshaled for this.” Wash swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. “I..I’m sorry. I already knew that..it’s just...I don’t know what I’m going to do this week without him.”

 

Kimball sighed. “I’m sure you will figure something out.” “What do I tell the girls?”

 

Tucker gave a grin. “You could tell them the truth.” Wash gave a soft glare. “And let them think it’s ok to punch people?” “I mean, obviously there’s a lesson in this story; hence the prison.”

 

Carolina spoke up. “I could help out, I have no problem staying over if you just want another person over.” Wash looked relived, he can’t remember the last time he lived alone. “Thank you.”

 

Tucker huffed. “And what am I supposed to do? I’m stuck here, alone.” Wash frowned. “I’ll make sure to visit? And often. I hope that helps. I’m not sure about bringing the girls down here though.” Tucker nodded. “Hey, at least you’ll be visiting me.”He said, giving a sad smile. He was already feeling depressed about this ordeal. Although he hates he’s getting punished when Washs father should be the one rotting in a cell, he would still do it over again, anything to defend Wash from that monster of a father.

 

When Wash picked up the girls at school, Carolina next to him, Makenzie asked first. “Where’s dad? Is he gone again tonight?”Wash sighed, walking with her, holding Haileys hand. “That’s something we actually have to talk about, at home.” Hailey looked up, looking scared. “Is dad ok?” Carolina smiled to her. “Of course he is. Your dad is one of the best fighters I know.” Hailey smiled.

 

At home Wash had Hailey on his lap, Makenzie sitting next to him as Carolina stood. “You know how dad had to stay overnight at work last night?” Makenzie nodded and Wash continued. “Well my dad came in, he’s a very high ranking officer but he’s also very mean. He’s been very mean to me since I was your age.” Makenzies frowned. “Did he hurt you?” Wash took in a deep breath, not thinking about that, thinking about his daughters. “Yes. He did, a lot but I’m ok. See? But yeah, he came to visit the base and I didn’t take it very well and he yelled and screamed at me, as if I was a kid again. Dad then decided to tell him what he thought and...can’t believe I’m saying this. He punched him.” Hailey giggled. “Did he break his nose daddy?”

 

Wash gave Carolina a look. “They’ve been hanging with you too much.” Carolina just gave a smile. Wash sighed. “I don’t know but because he stood up for me he’s going to be spending the this week in the holding cells at base. He’s in jail. For a little bit.”

 

Makenzie smiled. “At least he’s in jail for a good reason. I’d want to punch him for you too daddy.” Wash chuckled. “That’s sweet but please don’t. But because of dad being away Aunt Carolina s going to be staying with us.” Hailey smiled. “Yay! Aunt Lina sleep over!”

 

Wash smiled. “I also have another question for you two. How would you two like a dog?”

 

Both their eyes lit up. Makenzie reacted first. “We’re getting a dog?!” She said with a big smile. Wash sighed. “Not yet. You know how I have nightmares and issues?” Makenzies nodded. “PTSD. Dad taught me what it is and why you sometimes get really scared.” “And you know about service dogs then? Well, after seeing my father again it’s been difficult and the doctor recommends that I get a service dog. So maybe. Me and your father still have to talk about it but he’s in jail.”

 

Hailey smiled. “Can we name the dog fluffy?” Wash sighed. “We’ll see.”

 

Wash got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, getting pajamas on and it all felt, not right. Tuckers been by his side for such a long time, it’s hard to function without him.

 

Getting into bed so far is the worst. It’s just him and a queen size mattress that felt like a king size with how lonely it felt. 

 

He felt his eyes water over. He’d get no sleep tonightat this rate. He wiped his eyes and walked down the hall and into the guest room where Carolina was staying.He knocked on the door.

 

Carolina answered quickly, face softening. “Wash, everything ok?” “No. The bed just feels..lonely. Can I stay here with you?”Carolina smiled. “Sure but let’s make it your room, I’m sure if one of the girls needs to find you, this will be easier on them.”

 

They walked down the hall and back to his room, Carolina getting under the covers. She sighed she got under the covers. “I touched something stuck to the covers and I don’t want to know what it is.” Wash couldn’t help a chuckle. “Sorry.”

 

Carolina shrugged, turning over. “Eh, it at least made you laugh.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy smut ahead ;)

 

It was mid week and Wash had an idea on how to cheer Tucker and himself up. Even with the visits he could tell Tucker was depressed, he barley smiled when he came to visit him and barely made any jokes. Which got him depressed too.

 

But he had an idea, one which could land them both in hot water if he’s not careful.

 

So while lunch started Wash walked away to Dr. Grey, finding her in her lab. “Hey, Dr. Grey, can I talk to you?”

 

She smiled as she practically bounced over. “Of course! Is everything alright?” “Yes, I’m fine, I just had an idea and I’ll need your help.”

 

He sighed as he finished talking, feeling is face blush, deeply. And she was trying not to smile. “So you want me to tell Kimball your having an episode so she’ll release Tucker and you two would get it on in the exam room?”

 

Wash wasn’t sure he could turn this shade of red. “Yes. I know it’s a lot to ask, we could get in a lot of trouble.”

 

She grinned. “Only if we’re caught. Let’s find the exam room and you can set yourself up in that while I go put on my best acting skills. Do you have everything you need?” Wash huffed. “Yes. Of course, why wouldn’t I?” “Just making sure. Now let’s go!”

 

She found him an exam room that was at the end of the hall, where no one really goes.

 

Once she was gone he sighed, leaning against the wall, nearly groaning as the Butt plug moved, touching his prostate. He had good feeling she would agree to it and he didn’t want to mess up anything by having to prepare himself.

 

So he’s gone most of the day with a butt plug in and he thanked god for his self-control.

 

It wasn’t long before the door to the exam room opened. Dr, Greys voice filling the room. “He’s in here!” She gave him a wink and a smile before going back to concern as Tucker ran in, shutting the door.

 

Tucker went to Wash, looking all kinds of worried. “Babe, you-“ before Tucker could continue his question Wash grabbed his head and kissed him hard. Tucker melted into it, nearly moaning, holding Wash close before moving away.

 

“Wait..she said you were having an episode. Are you ok?” Wash looked a little guilty. “Well I might have asked her to help me with an unofficial conjugal visit.” Tucker raised an eyebrow. “So you asked her to lie to Kimball just so we could fuck?” “Yes.” Tucker grinned, holding Washs face. “I fucking love you.” He said before crashing his lips to his.

 

Wash smiled into the kiss before melting himself, opening his mouth and letting Tucker deepen it, letting him take control.

 

When Tucker moved to kissing his neck, he was panting, bringing Tucker’s hands to his ass, letting him feel the end of the butt plug through his pants.

 

Tucker stopped kissed, feeling the flared end, pressing it in. Wash moaned softly, face flush. Tucker spoke lowly, still pressing it. “Have you been wearing this all day?” Wash blushed, panting, Tucker keep pressing it, making it hit his prostate with each tiny push. “Yes...”

 

“What would you have done if she said no? Keep it in all day or play with yourself during work hours? Guess we’ll never know.” Tucker said. Giving his neck a good bite, making him cry out.

 

It wasn’t long before Tucker got Wash completely nude before him, and hard as a diamond too. Tucker still had him pinned against the wall, his hand stroking his husbands lovely cock. “How do you want me to take you? Bent over or laying on the exam bed?”

 

Wash could barely speak, panting and moaning from Tucker’s skilled hand, his own hands wrapped tightly around his husbands shoulders, nails digging into dark skin. “I...I don’t know if the bed can..ahh..hold our weight.” Tucker kissed him deeply. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Tucker knew Wash still wasn’t a fan of being bent over, or any position where he couldn’t see Tucker’s face. He’s come a long way after Felixs treatment of him.

 

Tucker gave him a confident smile. “Com’on, I’ll even let you ride me, you can have as much control as you want.” Wash just nodded, his mind a haze of pleasure. He’s pretty sure he’d let Tucker do anything he wanted to him.

 

Wash just nodded, following Tucker to the bed but he noticed something. “You’re overdressed.” Tucker looked at himself, seeing he had sweatpants and thin tee shirt still on. “Guess I got overexcited.” Wash moved closer, kissing him. “Let me help.”Tucker had a soft smirk on his face, hands still holding Washs arms. “Go right ahead.” Tucker was loving every moment of this. It wasn’t often that his husband got sexually confident and he welcomes all of it.

 

Wash started taking Tucker’s shirt off, quickly and throwing it to the floor and started to kiss down his collar bone and breastbone, skilled hands getting Tucker’s sweats off quickly as well along with his boxers, hands gently touching the hard cock. Tucker shivered, closing his eyes. “Oh damn..” Wash smiled coyly. “Like that?” Want more?” Tucker nodded, nearly panting. Wash smiled. “Get on the bed.” Tucker groaned. “Oh yes sir.” 

 

Tucker didn’t waste any time, taking his socks off (wearing shoes in a holding cell seemed pointless to him)and got on the bed, adjusting the bed so it was somewhat upright.

 

He saw Wash getting something from his pockets of their fallen clothing, seeing the edge of the butt plug as he bent.Tucker smirked as he reached over, pressing it, getting a Surprised moan out of his partner. “Tucker...please..” He said in the voice he always uses when he wants Tucker to stop being immature but it came out breathy and with no bite. He stood, a bottle of lube and condoms in hand.

 

He got on the bed, straddling Tucker and opening the condom wrapper and gently rolling onto Tucker’s member.

 

Then he ripped a second open and Tucker raised an eyebrow. “I get I’m wearing one but why you?” “Because it makes less mess which means less evidence to clean up after this.” Tucker grinned. “Knew I married you for something.” “Well one of us has to be the smart one.” Tucker was going to retort something back but got distracted as Wash managed to lube Tucker’s covered cock up and down, making his eyes roll back as his body go limp. “Fuck...”Wash grinned as he leaned in, gently suckling at his neck. “Care to do the honors of reliving me of this butt plug?” He said, still stroking Tucker, loving how it made him into an incoherent mess.

 

Tucker panted. “Fuck..yes I do.” As Tucker reached around, Wash stopped stroking, readying and positioning himself as Tucker got the end of the plug in hand.

 

But instead of taking it out, he started thrusting it, hitting that sweet spot every time. Wash moaned, gripping Tucker’s chest for leverage. “Tucker...please..” Tucker grinned up at him. “Who’s the smart one now?” Wash was panting but managed a small smirk. “Still me.”He loved getting Tucker riled up like this. Especially in bed.

 

Tucker took the toy out, placing it on the table, wanting to hide it easily when they were done. Wash then took his chance and lowered himself, gasping as if he got punched.

 

Tucker as well, panting and holding his husbands hips as he lowered himself. “Fuck babe..feel so good.” Wash smirked, panting as he continued to lower himself. “We’ve barely started. Didn’t think you were that easy.” Tucker gave him a look. “Who’s the one who planned this?” He said, thrusting up and making his partner gasp.

 

Wash as panting. “Fuck..more.” Tucker kept his composure, he loved making Wash lose his self-control.“Nah, I think for that smart mouth you gotta work for it. Ride me.”

 

Wash was panting , giving a soft glare. “Alright.” He was going to give Tucker one hell of a ride, just to show him up. 

 

He started off using Tucker’s chest as leverage, bringing his hips up and down, Tucker biting his lip, groaning at the sensation.

 

It wasn’t long before Wash was sitting straight up, no leverage, using his core muscles to keep up, panting with the effort and pleasure.

 

Tucker enjoyed the view and memorized every detail of Wash. how his abs worked to raise himself up and down, thigh muscles clenching with effort and those pretty noises.

 

Tucker has had enough of their back and fourth game. He needed to touch him, now. To feel him, skin to skin. Feeling him pant and moan against him.

 

Tucker reached up, bringing his hands to Washs head and bringing him down, kissing him, Wash moaning into the kiss, Letting Tucker take over everything.

 

Tucker panted, holding his head so he can look directly into those baby blues he loves so much. “I love you so much.” Wash smiled, panting. “I love you too.”

 

Tucker kissed him again, turning them over, pulling out in the process but once Wash was laying down he thrust back in and didn’t let up.

 

Wash gasped, wrapping around Tucker like a cat. “Tucker!” Tucker panted into his neck, holding him close. “Fuck, I missed you so much. Hate being away..” Wash was panting and moaning, his mind gone, only the wonderful sensations and Tucker’s words replacing all thought.

 

Tucker kissed him again, a more sensual kiss, a contrast to the brutal pace he’s set. Wash moaned into the kiss, gasping. “Oh fuck..” He panted, coming in the safety of the condom, letting wave after wave of pleasure roll over him. 

 

He felt Tucker tense, nearly groaning, hiding in the nape of his neck as he too came.

 

They both panted in the afterglow, Tucker pulling out and laying next to Wash, holding him close. Tucker smiled, kissing Washs head.“Have I said I love you?” Wash chuckled, enjoying the warmth of his partners arms. “Yes. Several times.” 

 

Reluctantly they had to change and get ready for the rest of the day.

 

Once presentable and the evidence thrown away, Tucker sighed. “Guess it’s back to the jail cell for me.” Wash smiled, holding his hand. “It’s only for three more days.” Tucker playfully made a brooding face, looking away. “I don’t know. I’ve been in the system so long, I’m not sure I can go back to normal life. “

 

Wash just gave him a look. “Shut up and go back to your cell. I’ll visit you tonight.” Tucker smiled, kissing him quickly. “Looking forward to it.” When Tucker walked out of the room Wash looked back and saw the butt plug on the table. He sighed, this was gonna be a bit difficult to sneak away.

 

The three days went by agonizingly slow but when Saturday came Wash was there with Kimball and Carolina when they let the guard open the cell.

 

Tucker cried out as the gate came open. “I’m free!” He jogged out and nearly tackled Wash.

 

Wash smiled, hugging back just as tightly. “The girls are waiting in the mess hall for you.” Tucker smiled. “Let’s go get them before Sarge does.”

 

Carolina smiled. “Glad to have you back. The girls really miss you. Wash does too. You know I’ve been sleeping in his bed with him every night since you’ve been in jail?” Tucker mocked a gasp. “My man? In bed with another woman?” Wash rolled his eyes. “Ok comedian let’s just go get the girls.”

 

As they walked in the mess hall the saw they were too late and Sarge was talking with them, showing off his shot gun and how it works.Sarge grinned. “Yep, I’ve had this puppy since the days of blood gulch. Been with me through thick and thin, blasting any blue I saw fit.” Wash jogged over quickly. “Sarge, please stop telling my daughters war stories.” Makenzie frowned. “But I want to hear more.”

 

Hailey pouted too. Wash sighed. “No. Now go see your dad, he’s free.” Makenzie grinned as she got up and ran over to Tucker, Hailey following.

 

Sarge smiled. “You got a pair of good kids there. That older really likes my shot gun, I wouldn’t be surprised if she decided to join up.” Wash huffed. “No way.The military life isn’t for them.” “Well luckily their still young.” Washs nodded, knowing they won’t be young forever. “Yeah.”

 

Grif and Simmons walked in with Gavin who went running to the girls. Grif grinned as he saw Tucker. “Look at that, you’re a free man.” Tucker grinned. “Definitely. Even if I knew I’d be in jail for a week, I’d still punch that monster all over again.” Simmons smiled. “That’s so sweet of you.” 

 

Tucker nodded. “Hey, why are you guys here with Gavin?”

 

Simmons spoke up. “Well Jenson had the idea of throwing you guys a party for the crap you two have gone through this past week. Surprise!”

 

Tucker smiled. “Are you serious?” Grif nodded. “Donut even helped plan it. It’s supposed to start in about an hour but we decided to come early.”

 

An hour later everyone was dancing or drinking or eating. It was a light atmosphere with lots of smiles.

 

Kimball stood in front, wine glass in hand. “Attention please. I would like to make a toast.”

 

As everyone raised their glasses up, Hailey looked at Wash as she had her own sippy cup. “Can I raise mine too?” Wash nodded with a smile. “Go right ahead.”

 

Kimball smiled. “This party is for our Agent Washington and his husband, Captain Tucker. It’s been a heck of a week and we know it’s been hard on you two as well.”

 

Tucker snickered in Washs ear. “She’s said hard on.” Wash hissed at him. “Quiet Tucker, she’s talking about us.”

 

Kimball continued. “This party is to show you how thankful we are to have you here, training our troops and when duty calls, going to war. Wash, you are one of the best men I’ve been lucky enough to know.You are not only an amazing soldier but an amazing father to two of the brightest young girls I know. And Tucker, you are loyal as you are protective and compassionate. Here’s to a long, healthy life. Cheers!”

 

Everyone echoed the cheer and drank their drink, the dancing and music and laughter resuming.

 

But one thing bugged Washs mind, turning to Tucker. “You think our girls would join the army?” Tucker gave him a look. “That’s a bit out of the blue.” “Sarge said Makenzie seemed really interested in his war stories, that he wouldn’t be surprised if she joined up. I don’t know if I want her to.” Tucker moved closer, holding his hand. “First off, it’s Sarge. He legally changed his name to Sarge. He’s not exactly stable. And second, even if she does, why does it matter? If she want to follow in our footsteps then she should. If she doesn’t, she doesn’t. It’s not our say.” Wash frowned. “She’s just getting so big. Both of them. She’s going to be thirteen in three years.” Tucker smiled sadly. “I know and whatever she wants to do is up to her.” Wash gave him a smile. “Yeah. We taught her well right?” “Damn right we did.” Wash smiled, feeling a little better. “Good.”Wash held Tucker’s hand as the watched the girls and Gavin dance on the makeshift dance floor. They won’t be little forever and Wash is going to memorize every second he has while they’re young.


End file.
